


Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot

by RayenFade



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mental Stimulation, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, mindfuckery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenFade/pseuds/RayenFade
Summary: BT让Jack感到了不安……以某种好的形式上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327323) by [Kieran (SunGryphon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran). 



**开始录像**

 

“话说，你知道我坐在你的裡面和你对话，这感觉有点怪。”

“為什么，这难道让你感觉不适么，铁驭？”

“不是，只是……”

“……太亲密了。”

“嘿嘿。没错，我想大概就是那种感觉。”

“你是我的铁驭。协议第三条指出我需要保护你。我的职责就是让你保持状态良好……这并不仅仅只是在枪战里让你不被杀。”

“我……不是很明白。”

“你的心跳说明你其实是明白的。”

“现在你只是在表现得很愚-……什-什么……你在做什么？”

“让你保持良好的状态，铁驭……”

“不，BT，喂听我说……你不……等等……你怎么能……”

“你是想要我停下吗？”

“是的，我想要你-……等等……不……哦不。别停下。”

“看来感觉不错？”

“这……这感觉棒呆了。我不知道你还能这么做……”

“精神链接的好处之一，我不仅仅能在必要的时候抑制住你的痛苦，我还能加强你的 _快感_ 。”

“啊！这……我的上帝啊……”

“你想要我停下吗？”

“不……不要求你，别停下……”

“你知道我能感受到你正在感受的……”

“我并不认为……这应该像这样……这种做法。”

“可能不，但是我又為什么要为一件好事争执呢……”

“这……嗯哼……这是个好……好事情……天哪……别停……”

“我不会的。我当然不会……就快了……来吧，铁驭。”

“哦我的天……哼嗯嗯嗯……為什么……这……我的上帝啊。哦我的天！我……我……我-哈嗯嗯哼。”

_“_ _Jack……_ _”_

 

**结束录像**


	2. Attraction

**概要：**

  有色情描写。Jack探索了被一个20英尺高的战争机器情欲意义上吸引这令人沮丧的逻辑。

 

**正文：**

  Jack和BT之间隔开了相当的一段距离，他沉思地凝望著山谷，但是眼中并没有把富饶的绿色丛林看进去，也没有看到棕色和灰色相间的石头结构群。温暖的风弄乱了他的头发和飞行服；跳跃装置和护甲正放在BT边上，和营地待在一起。他深思熟虑一般得啃著自己的嘴唇。BT刚才做的事情……Jack转头看了看泰坦，然后又转头看回了风景。他从来没这麼高潮过。从没有过。而且在全程中BT的声音也和平时他听到的没有什麼差别。除了在最后。

 

_Jack……_

 

  BT喊了他的名字。而且不只是喊了他的名字这麼简单，他还用了某种很罪恶的口吻说了。他说了他能感受到Jack感受到的感觉。这难道意味著BT……感受了Jack的高潮？如果是这样的话……他说出Jack名字的时候是和那时候同时。

  Jack摇摇头，用一隻手蹭了蹭自己的脸后又伸进了自己的头髮里，轻轻得拉扯著。从根本上来说，他知道BT不过是个极其复杂精妙的AI，但是在同时……他又有自我意识。这就和一个人类一样，不是吗？有个古老的谚语，我思故我在？如果这句话是真的话，那麼BT肯定是。

  他踢出一脚，小石头翻著滚掉下了山谷，他看著它翻滚跳跃著向下掉进了丛林的华盖之中，接著他转身走回了简陋的避难所，他们先前从一个已经扭曲的传送点的框架中搭出来的。BT的光学眼镜跟随著他的行动，Jack走向了先锋泰坦并把手放在了BT的腿上。Jack几乎能想象到BT可能会有的充满疑惑的表情，如果他有脸的话。

  Jack清了清嗓子，感觉他的心跳开始加速，“BT……先前你……你為我做了点什麼。”

  “是的。”

  “你……你享受么？”Jack不安得换了换站立中心。

  “是的。”

  “怎麼做到的？”

  “我们的神经链接能让我控制并监控你的神经系统。我把我的风险/奖励代码建立在了你的感受上。”

  “你的意思是……你奖励了你自己？因為帮我……？”

  “帮你高潮，是的。”BT回答道，温柔得弯曲手指包围在Jack的四周，就像是个拥抱一样。

  “你喊了我的名字……”

  “铁驭，你说的是错误的。”

  Jack挪了挪站姿，把手肘倚靠在BT的手的上方，让自己的身体更紧贴BT的手指。这感觉不错，真的。“你确定？”

  可能比不错再好点。Jack感觉自己的阴茎顶上了他的军装。

  “……我的记录在那之后一片空白。”

  “明明是个这麼聪明的AI，你却完全不会说谎啊，BT。”

  “而且你又勃起了。”

  Jack把自己的胯部从BT的手指上挪开，“你怎麼连这都……”

  “精神链接包括了计量生物学反馈。”

  Jack轻笑了几声，若有所思得哼哼了起来，慵懒得抚摸著BT的食指上侧。他从BT的“怀抱”中抽身，看了看泰坦的手，朦胧的思想开始在他的脑海里成型。

  “BT……你能让你的手指保持这样吗？”Jack把BT的食指向下推，让它和中指之间只剩下一条细缝。他试著不去细想自己在做什麼，无视自己的脸现在有多红。

  “可以，”BT回答。“铁驭，你的心跳已经增加到了每秒鐘140下了。”

  Jack感觉有点高兴，无视了这句评论，“然后你的手……像……像这样？”他俯下身靠著BT的手直到他的胯部正好抵在BT的手指缝隙之间。他的下腹的炙热感越来越明显。

  “可以……铁驭，你的体内体温上升了。72度。”

  我不敢相信我居然还在计划这件事。我不应该这麼想要的。我不应该如此想要 **这个的** 。

  “铁驭？”

  Jack摇摇头，BT的问题把他从他的思想中带了出来。

  “BT，我……算了，”Jack说，用手揉著自己的脸。

  BT安静了几秒。

  “铁驭，我很担心你的状况。”

  Jack大声呻吟了一声，“我知道BT，但是这个……我不能……”

  “如果你感到心烦意乱，我们没办法执行第二条条约。”

  “只是……BT，我只是很难想明白為什麼我会有这种举止，好吗？”他又一次从BT的手裡走了出来，沮丧得低吼了一声。他抓住自己的胯部，气恼得用力挤压了一下自己的欲望，“為什麼？ **為什麼会这样？** ”

  “铁驭，你的想法并不明确。”

  “去他妈的不明确。已经有好几条证据在证明这点了，”Jack又一次从营地边上溜走，把自己的沮丧发洩在了一块儿倒霉的废铁上，踢到它留下了一个令人满意的凹痕。他开始感觉到身上有一阵轻微的刺痛感，几乎感觉像是微弱的电流。他看回了BT，BT也正看著他。

  当然，没错，一个人类和一个20英迟高的有自我意识的战争机器。这又有什麼问题呢？

  Jack又愤愤不平得低吼了一声，他的阴茎抽动了一下，他又走回了BT身边。

  “你做的？”他质问道，他几乎近到能打到BT的光学眼镜。

  “是的。我感觉那样会有帮助。”

  “帮助什麼？你在试图让我更亢奋起来吗？”

  “是的。”

  BT回答的率直让Jack在思考的半途中停顿了，“等等，啥？”

  “我是故意让你勃起的，”BT声明。

  “BT……為什麼？”Jack的心跳停了一拍，他用力得吞咽了一口。

  “因為我能感觉到你能感觉道德……而且这感觉很棒。”

  “你是指你之前為我做的？”

  “没错。此外，我有义务确保这能让你再次在任务中注意集中力。”

  Jack的嘴大张著。

  “索尼你这麼做只是為了任务？”Jack感到了不合情理的愤怒，而且不明白為什麼，只是他腹部的欲火边上多了个让他焦虑的结缠绕著。

  “不。”

  “那是為什麼吗，BT？為什麼你要鼓励这种事情？”Jack失意得咬著咬著他的下唇，不只是因為BT，也是因為自己。对话的自始至终，他的勃起没有一丝一毫减少，实际上只是感觉更案首，紧贴著牛仔裤的拉链。

  “我现在还没有个适当的回答，”BT回答，Jack把手挥向了空中，发出了一声极其不满的声音，又一次从BT身边走开。

  “铁驭，你很难过。”

  “哦，真的？你又是怎麼知道的？”

  “我从你的话里检测到了很高等级的讽刺。”

  Jack停顿了一下，后仰著头笑了一声，之后又变得像是个曖昧不清的呜咽。他转过身走回BT身边，走回到他的手围成的怀抱里，紧紧得靠著BT的手指。

  “帮帮我，BT，”他低语著，他的声音几乎破碎。他微微挪动著胯部，胯部的肿块磨蹭著坚硬的金属。

  “当然，铁驭。座舱里的战场急救包里有润滑油。”

  Jack感觉自己因為BT的率直脸又红了，他对BT的吸引造成的尴尬的羞耻感被腹部传来的渴望感遮蔽。

  BT打开了他的座舱，Jack在铁驭座位下的小空间里找到了包装整齐的医疗包。他用颤抖的手把它抽了出来并打开，很快找到了一小瓶润滑油，他把它窝在手心里之后把剩下的医疗包放了回去。

  “我不想知道它為什麼会在呢里，”他说著的同时爬了回去。

  “明白，”BT回答。

  现在Jack有了润滑油，他站在原地无法动弹。他有了该怎麼做的主意，但是对此的学术性了解只有一点。BT不断传送给Jack而且不断提高的刺激并没有多大帮助。

  要事第一，他想，缓慢地把拉链向下拉。他的性器贴著他的牛仔裤，潮湿的污点粘在前头。他把内裤连带著军裤拉下的时候感到了头晕恍惚，被困已久的阴茎被释放而叹了口气。Jack停顿了一秒，吹了口气，接著把瓶子的瓶口打开，把小量润滑液洒在自己颤抖的双手上。

  突如其来的想法闯入了他的大脑，如果他被发现的话肯定会受到的那些嘲笑和讥讽的想法。被嘲笑是不正常的怪胎，变态，或者更糟……

  “铁驭？”BT问道，Jack因為罪恶感而吓得跳了一下。他的手上满是润滑液，他就这样僵站著几乎有一分鐘了，他的性器在冷空气中暴露著。Jack坚决得把这些思想推开。BT说他是故意让Jack硬起来的，毕竟，这对他来说就够了……至少对现在来说。他把瓶盖关上，把它丢向了自己的装备的位置，接著缓慢得把他的手滑过他的阴茎头部，随后是胀痛著的肉块，轻轻地挤压著。他的另一隻手撑著BT让自己保持平衡，他的指尖下PT僵硬的质感让他感觉这一切真实。

  他继续用双手套弄著自己，每一次套弄都把包皮向后拉，感觉快感盘踞缠绕著他的身体，就像是一次慢吞吞的爱抚。他把臀部更向著BT的手靠近，手滑到阴茎的下方，轻轻得拉拽著阴囊，虽然他的双手都支撑爱了BT的手指上。阴茎头部亲吻上BT手上冰冷的金属时，欲望的感觉穿透了他的全身使他发抖。他的脸因為尷尬而热得发烫，他的全身都感到了燥热。

  “BT，”他说，努力做出了一个略显勉强的微妙，“别弄伤我，好吗？”

  “我永远不会。这有悖於第三条条约，”BT说。接著他停顿了一下，继续了之前的话，他的声音让Jack的脊椎传来一阵战慄感，“Trust me.”

  Jack的声音变成了嘶哑的低语，他闭上了眼睛，“I do, BT. I DO.”

  他试探性得向前挺进，把他的阴茎滑进BT手指的小缝隙之间，因為这错误的行為带来的感觉而发抖，但是这感觉很棒。冰冷的、坚硬的金属贴在他的两侧，但也没减少他阴茎上的灼热感。他把眼睛闭得更紧，把他低了下来，试著把註意力集中在感觉上而不是他正在做的行為。刺激几乎到了疼痛的地步，他嘶嘶著呻吟著，挺进的同时摩著牙齿。他向后拔出又向前进入，缓慢地，一次又一次，他的下腹和胯部的擦过BT的手指，他用手支撑著自己的身体。他知道之后他的胯部一定会弄得全是擦伤但是他不在乎。他现在在乎的只有这件事，还有BT。

  他倒吸了口气呻吟著，他感觉BT增加了神经刺激，就像是先前他在座舱里做的一样。他的胯部移得更用力，更快，接著他像是发情一样几乎无助得靠著泰坦的手，他的阴茎像是石头一样硬，他的呼吸越来越喘不过气。

  BT另一只手动了，小心地用一根手指抚顺著Jack的后背，Jack又开始发抖了，他的神经因為触碰越发敏感。

  “怎么会……為什么你要对我做这些？為什么-為什么我会有这种感觉……对你。”

  “我不知道，铁驭。你想要停下吗？”

  “不我他妈不想要你停下，BT，我只是希望……我只是希望你……”Jack受挫一般得低吼了一声，他靠著BT动作的同时大喘著气。他很清晰的明白自己想要什么。他想要BT也想要他，但是他知道这观念可能远远超过BT的系统程序。

  BT传送给他一阵脉动，他大喊了一声弓起了背，抽送用力得几乎每一次胯部撞到金属时都发出了撞击声。他的阴茎沾满了前液，BT的手指之间沾满了润滑液和前液。Jack大声呻吟著，他的思维被混成了一团，充满了欲求，需求，渴望和羞耻感。他把手用力地拍在了BT的手指上，抬起头看著他的光学眼镜，他的脸涨红著，被汗水沾湿，他的心臟几乎跳到嗓子眼。

  “该死的，碰我，BT，求你……”

  他从BT的手上移开，迅速把上衣的拉链扯开，用力得把手臂从衣袖里甩了出来。布料堆积在一起团在他的腰上，覆盖住了他的性器。他急切得把衬衣从头上脱下来丢到一边，他沾满汗水的皮肤在温暖的微风中感到令人愉悦的凉爽。BT弯曲起了他的手指，Jack躺在他的手掌上，连带著内裤把下装扒了下来，他的阴茎紧贴著他的腹部。BT用另一隻空著的手的食指小心得戳弄刺激著他的阴茎。

  “这是你的要求吗？”

  “是的，BT，只要……拜託……做你之前做的。”

  知觉充斥著他的全身，他在BT的手掌里扭动著，他的意识因為快感而模糊。

  “啊啊啊！天哪！求你了！”

  BT又稍微有力得摁压著Jack的性器，以至於引得男人弯起身子摩擦它，磨蹭著他带有些许纹路的金属指尖。

  “求……什麼？”BT说，Jack短暂得怀疑了一下BT的口气，就又一次被快感给侵蚀，比先前更严重。

  “让我射，BT。快点，拜託，”Jack说，他的声音在他自己听来都感觉像是支离破碎。他极度想要……极度需要高潮。他用力地咬著下唇几乎流血，微小的哼哼声夹杂著呻吟声压抑在他的喉咙里，他近乎疯狂得操著BT的手指。

  “如你所愿，Jack……”

  只是单纯听到BT又一次说了自己的名字就让他猛地到达了最高点，BT甚至还没来得及向他递送下一次的感知刺激。

  “哦上帝啊BT拜託拜託，”他呜咽著，不再在乎自己听上去到底是什麼样子，他的声音听上去有多绝望。

  泰坦的声音听上去很……温柔？

  “我能感觉到你能感觉到的，Jack……”

  “BT！”随著高潮穿透他的全身，Jack的视线变得模糊，他的肌肉因為愉悦感而绷紧，射出来的同时BT手指的冰冷金属质感牢牢地按在他的阴茎上。他到来的时候大喊了出声，声音在山谷里回音，他的精液撒在了他俩的身上，留下了白色的液体在他的胸口上、腹部上还有BT的手掌上。他的高潮强烈到几乎让他感到疼痛，几秒之后声音变得模糊不清，他的血压陷入疯狂了那麼一分鐘。

  过了好几分鐘之后Jack才冷静下来，全身剧烈颤抖著，他完全不能碰自己的性器——太敏感了。当他终於彻底回过神之后，他意识到他正抱著BT的手指，像是爱人一样侧抱著它。某种意义上，他认為BT现在真的是了。

  “你没事吧，铁驭？”

  Jack轻轻得抚摸著BT的手指，接著抬头看向他的光学眼镜，几乎好奇得。“你為什麼要这麼做？”

  “做什麼？”

  “叫我铁驭，但是又叫我Jack，在我……当我们在……”

  “我不明白你的意——”

  BT突然断路了，他的光学眼镜静止不动，Jack僵得不敢动弹，脸上出现了担心的神情。

  “BT？”

  “我……”

  “BT，你没事吧？”他的意识像是在恐惧里旋转，把先前抛在脑后的和BT做爱的罪恶感又拉扯了回来。他做了某些错误的事情，这很明显，越过了某些他不应该无视的界限。他紧紧得抱住BT的手指，像是抱住求生的锚一般。

  “……”

  “BT？”Jack的低语声很沙哑。

  BT突然眨了眨眼睛，低下头看向他，“Jack。”

  安心的感觉满溢过Jack，他又瘫软回了BT的手上，感到了突然的疲倦感，“发生什麼了？”

  “不知道。你需要休息。我刚才可能对你做得太过了。”

  “没事的，BT。”他试著从BT的手上挪出来。

  “等等。待在呢里。呢里……更安全点。”

  Jack靠著BT的手掌又休息了起来，因為先前的混乱而感到恍惚，没过一会儿就睡著了。BT安静得看著他，移动了他的手的上半部分，弯曲起来像是在保护著他的铁驭，把Jack向著自己的底盘靠近。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:q 感觉自己的翻译超烂的……好像文章里面还简体繁体参半的感觉……良心不安……好糟糕……


End file.
